Ein gebrochenes Versprechen
by Mark Soul
Summary: Ein kurzer Gedanke über Nodokas Stellung zum Fluch, wenn Jusenkyo etwas anders wäre.


  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   
  


**"Ein gebrochenes Versprechen"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   


Disclaimer:   
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran und diese Fanfiction erfüllt keinen finanziellen Zweck.   
  
  


* * * * * 

Nodoka blickte erschöpft auf die Ansammlung altmodischer Hütten vor ihr. Das war also Joketsuzoku, das Dorf eines kleinen Stammes von Amazonen, mitten im chinesischen Hinterland. Die Frau mit dem dunkelroten Haar wechselte das längliche, eingewickelte Bündel von der rechten in die linke Hand und ging weiter, ihre schmerzenden Füße so gut es ging ignorierend. Joketsuzoku lag wirklich sehr abgelegen. 

Am Dorfeingang angekommen, vertrat ihr eine Amazone den Weg, den Speer in drohender Gebärde erhoben. 

"Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht," erklärte Nodoka in stark akzentuiertem Chinesisch. "Mein Name ist Saotome Nodoka. Eure Dorfälteste hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, das ich sie hier treffen soll." 

Die Wächterin war anscheinend informiert. Sie gab mit einer Geste Nodoka zu verstehen ihr zu folgen und ging los. Vor einem Gebäude in der ungefähren Mitte des Dorfes blieb sie stehen und bedeutete ihr einzutreten. Die ältere Saotome bedankte sich mit einem Kopfnicken und folgte der Aufforderung. 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich ihre Augen an das Dämmerlicht im Inneren gewöhnt hatten, denn die einzige Lichtquelle bestand nur aus einem offenen Feuer in der Mitte des Raumes. In einer Ecke des Zimmers hockte zusammengekauert eine Gestalt. Jedenfalls dachte Nodoka, das sie zusammengekauert war, bis sich die Person bewegte und auf sie zukam. 

Was sie für eine geduckte Haltung gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit die Größe der Gestalt. Die Frau war alt, sehr alt, und sehr verschrumpelt. Nodoka fragte sich wie viele Jahre sie wohl schon vorbeiziehen gesehen hatte. 

"Ich habe mit Hundert aufgehört zu zählen," sagte eine rasplige, aber keinesfalls zitternde Stimme in glasklarem Japanisch. 

Nodoka wurde sich bewußt, das sie die Alte angestarrt hatte. "Woher wissen Sie ... ?" fragte sie verwundert. 

"Das fragen die meisten Fremden, wenn sie mich das erste Mal sehen." 

"Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nicht ..." begann sie. 

"Schon gut, jeder reagiert gleich wenn er mich das erste mal sieht," erklärte die Alte und schloß das Thema damit ab. "Sie sind Saotome-san, nicht wahr?" 

"Ja, das stimmt. Und Sie sind dann die Älteste des Dorfes, Cologne?" 

Cologne lächelte. Ihr richtiger Name war Kuh-Lon, aber die Japaner sprachen es aus irgend einem Grund immer wie ein Rasierwasser aus. "Die bin ich. Meine Nachricht ist also bei Ihnen angekommen?" Sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung, die aussagte das Nodoka Platz nehmen sollte. 

"Sonst wäre ich kaum hier." Nodoka setzte sich zu der Alten an die Feuerstelle. "Es kommt nicht oft vor, das ich Post aus China bekomme. Wäre die Angelegenheit mir nicht so wichtig, wäre ich der Einladung womöglich nicht gefolgt. Der Weg ist weit ..." 

"Nun, es ist gut das Sie trotzdem gekommen sind, auch wenn die Reise nicht leicht war. Ich weiß, das wir hier etwas weit ab vom Schuß liegen. Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten?" 

Die Saotome lehnte dankend ab. "Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir gleich zum Punkt kämen. Sie erwähnten in Ihrem Brief, das meinem Sohn und meinem Mann etwas zugestoßen sei?" 

"So habe ich mich ausgedrückt." Cologne setzte einen Wasserkessel über den Dreifuß über dem Feuer. "Die Angelegenheit ist nichts, was man leichtfertig abtun sollte, aber auch wenn Sie sicherlich in Sorge sind, will ich Sie doch ungern mit den Tatsachen überfallen. ... Möchten Sie wirklich keinen Tee?" 

Nodoka war schon den ganzen Weg hierher besorgt gewesen, aber jetzt war sie es erst recht. "Nein, möchte ich nicht!" sagte sie scharf. "Sagen Sie einfach was mit meiner Familie geschehen ist. Es kann nicht schlimmer sein als die Ungewißheit, in der Sie mich lassen." 

Die Matriarchin der Amazonen wirkte leicht gekränkt. "Ich sehe schon, ich kann Ihnen die Lage nicht schonend beibringen. Gut, nehmen wir eben den direkten Weg. Kommen Sie mit." Sie erhob sich und ging hinaus. 

Nodoka folgte. "Wohin gehen wir?" 

"Zu einem kleinen Tal, ein paar Meilen entfernt." 

Die auberginhaarige Frau unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Ihr taten noch immer die Füße von der Anreise weh. "Dort sind mein Mann und mein Sohn?" 

Cologne verneinte die Frage. 

"Was sollen wir dann dort?" 

"Ich möchte Ihnen dort etwas zeigen. Damit Sie die Zusammenhänge von dem, was passiert ist, besser verstehen." 

Die jüngere Frau zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Einerseits würde ihr ein Wutausbruch auch nicht weiterhelfen, andererseits würde es keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn sie der alten Schachtel an die Gurgel ging. Also fügte sie sich stillschweigend ihrem Schicksal. 

Kurz bevor sie das Dorf verließen fiel Nodoka etwas merkwürdiges ins Auge. Ein großer Panda wurde von zwei Mädchen wie ein überlebensgroßer Teddybär mißbraucht. Dem Tier schien es jedoch zu gefallen so geknuddelt zu werden. Jedenfalls so lange bis eines der Mädchen - das mit hüftlangen violetten Haaren - ihn als Trampolin benutzte. 

Der Bär stand auf, warf so seinen ungebetenen Reiter ab, und trollte sich. Er fiel in einen putzig aussehenden Galopp, als die beiden Mädchen sofort die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Die eine gab fast sofort wieder auf, aber die andere - feuerrotes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden - lief laut lachend und schreiend weiter hinter ihm her. 

Nodoka warf einen zweiten Blick auf den Rotschopf - sie erinnerte sie an sich selbst, damals als sie noch jünger gewesen war - dann folgte sie Cologne, hoffte das der Ausflug nicht allzu lang werden würde, und ignorierte ihre schmerzenden Füße so gut es ging. 

* * * * * 

Als sie die Hügelkappe überschritten und sich die Ebene von Jusendo vor ihnen ausbreitete, blieb Nodoka ehrfürchtig stehen. Nicht, das der Anblick irgendwie beeindruckend gewesen wäre - es war ein einfaches Tal mit einer beachtlichen Anzahl kleiner Seen, dazu Bambusstangen die in regelmäßigen Abständen im morastigen Boden steckten - aber etwas an diesem Ort was besonders. Auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte was das sein könnte. 

"Sie scheinen ein sehr feinfühliger Mensch zu sein," unterbrach die Stimme der Matriarchin ihre Gedanken, "wenn Sie den Odem von Jusenkyo spüren können. Die meisten Menschen erkennen seine Gefahr nicht." 

"Gefahr?" 

Cologne blieb eine Antwort schuldig und ging ins Tal hinab. Nodoka folgte ihr. 

"Was sollte an diesem Ort gefährlich sein? Und weshalb bin ich deswegen feinfühlig?" 

"Passen Sie auf das Sie nicht stolpern und in eine der Quellen fallen," kam die - äußerst unzureichende - Antwort. 

Nodoka blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Wasserflächen, zwischen denen sie hindurchging, und verstand kein Wort. "Hören Sie, Frau ..." Sie stockte, war Cologne der Vor- oder Nachname der Greisin? "... ehrenwerte Älteste. Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was meinem Sohn und meinem Mann zugestoßen ist, anstatt in Rätseln zu sprechen?" 

"Ungeduld ist eine Tugend der Jugend," sprach Cologne, blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der jüngeren Frau um. "Weisheit ist eine Tugend des Alters. Bevor ich Sie über ihre Familie aufkläre, lassen Sie mich erzählen was es mit diesen Quellen für eine Bewandtnis hat." 

Die alte Frau machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, die das gesamte Tal einschloß. "Was Sie hier sehen ist Jusenkyo, das verfluchte Tal, die Quellen des Unglücks. Es ist ein Ort der Magie, Jahrtausende alt, tödlich und erschaffend zugleich. Seine Legende ist bis weit ins Land bekannt: Was immer in eine der Quellen fällt, nimmt Gestalt von der Kreatur an die zuletzt in dieser Quelle ertrank." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Nur wenige wissen das diese Legenden wahr sind." 

Cologne machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause um ihre Worte einwirken zu lassen. Das Schweigen der anderen Frau hatte jedoch nicht unbedingt Ehrfurcht als Grund. 

"Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa einreden, das Kontakt mit diesem Tümpelwasser jemanden verwandeln kann?" fragte Nodoka mehr als skeptisch. "Das glauben Sie doch selber nicht!" 

"Das stimmt, ich glaube es nicht. Ich 'weiß' es." 

Die Saotome hatte schon ihren Mund für eine scharfe Erwiderung geöffnet, als Cologne ihren Finger vor die Lippen hielt und ihr bedeutete still zu sein. Dann schaute sie mit starren Blick auf eine Stelle im Gras, als wenn es dort etwas schrecklich Aufregendes zu sehen gäbe. 

Dann, schneller als das Auge ihr folgen konnte, sprang sie mit einer ihr Alter verspottenden Geschmeidigkeit vor und griff nach etwas am Boden. Als sie sich zu ihrer Begleiterin umdrehte, hielt sie eine heftig zappelnde Maus am Schwanz in die Höhe. 

"Erlauben Sie mir, Ihre Zweifel mit einer Demonstration zu zerstreuen," sagte sie, und warf den Nager mit einer beinahe beiläufigen Bewegung in die nächste Quelle. 

Nodoka achtete zuerst gar nicht darauf. Sie war noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt Colognes letzte Aktion zu verarbeiten. Nie im Leben hätte sie der alten Frau eine derartige Behändigkeit zugetraut. 

Ein schriller, animalischer Schrei zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit aber schnell zu der Wasserfläche hin. Ein kleiner Raubvogel, Habicht oder Bussard vielleicht, planschte panisch in dem Teich als würde er ertrinken. Nichts dergleichen geschah jedoch, nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich das Tier ans Ufer gerettet, wo es scheinbar orientierungslos sitzen blieb. 

"Die Quelle des ertrunkenen Falken," erklärte Cologne. "Die Legende besagt, das hier vor 236 Jahren ein junger Falke im Wasser ertrank." Nodoka blinzelte nur. 

Der Falke hatte sich indes wieder erholt und watschelte wie eine Ente umher, scheinbar ohne zu wissen wohin er wollte. Nodokas Blick irrte zwischen dem Vogel, dem Wasser und der Amazone hin und her. 

"Ja, es ist wirklich die Maus," sagte Cologne. "Sie hat sich verwandelt als sie in die Quelle fiel. Jetzt ist es ein Falke, und hat sämtliche Erinnerungen an das Mäusedasein vergessen." Sie nahm einen Stein und warf ihn nach dem Vogel. Dieser krächzte erschrocken und flatterte unkoordiniert mit den Flügeln, bis er den Dreh heraus bekam und in die Luft aufstieg. "Wenn er sich schnell genug an den neuen Körper gewöhnt, bevor er selber zur Beute wird, wird er überleben. Er wird ein Falke sein, ein Nest bauen und Mäuse jagen, ohne zu wissen das er selbst einmal eine war." 

Nodoka schluckte hörbar. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und blickte ängstlich auf das so harmlos aussehende Wasser. Sie registrierte gar nicht mehr, das die alte Amazone sie an der Hand nahm und sagte: "Kommen Sie. Gehen wir wieder." 

* * * * * 

Den Weg zurück nach Joketsuzoku hatte sie wie in Trance zurückgelegt. Ihre schmerzenden Füße waren völlig vergessen. Ihre einzigen Gedanken galten Ranma und Genma, und dem schrecklichen Schicksal das sie zweifelsohne ereilt hatte. Als Nodoka wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, saß sie wieder in Colognes Hütte vor dem kleinen Feuer, und die Amazone hielt ihr eine Schale unter die Nase. 

"Vielleicht möchten Sie jetzt eine Tasse meines Tees kosten?" fragte sie freundlich. "Trinken Sie, er wirkt beruhigend." 

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Nodoka das Getränk entgegen und kippte die viel zu heiße Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter. Der Schmerz ließ sie schnell wieder vollständig in die Realität zurückkehren. 

Cologne nahm ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Feuers Platz und nippte an ihrem Tee. Sie schien darauf zu warten das die andere Frau von selber das Gespräch begann. 

Was sie auch tat: "Es gibt einen Grund weshalb Sie mich zu diesen Quellen geführt haben, nicht wahr?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und blickte dabei in ihre jetzt leere Teetasse. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an die Hoffnung das es nicht das war, was sie dachte. 

"Den gab es. Wie ich schon vorhin erwähnte, Sie müssen den Hintergrund kennen um zu verstehen." 

Nodoka sah - jetzt hoffnungslos - der Matriarchin in die Augen. "Was ist mit meinem Sohn und meinem Mann passiert?" verlangte sie zu wissen, auch wenn sie die Antwort bereits kannte. 

"Ihr Mann ist tot," antwortete Cologne geradeheraus. "Der Mensch, den Sie kannten existiert nicht mehr, weder im Körper noch im Geist. Auch wenn seine Seele noch auf Erden weilt, Genma Saotome ist ein Opfer von Jusenkyo geworden." 

Nodoka schluckte. "Und mein Sohn?" 

Die Antwort war unerwartet. "Ihr Kind konnten wir retten. Ihren Sohn leider nicht." 

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz? Ist er nun tot oder nicht?" 

"Ihr Sohn ist so tot wie sein Vater. Obwohl er im gewissen Sinne Glück gehabt hat." Cologne machte eine Pause, trank ihren Tee aus und stellte die Schale beiseite. "Frau Saotome, Sie sind noch immer Mutter eines Kindes." 

Nodokas Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Die Matriarchin der Amazonen beeilte sich mit einer Erklärung. 

"Vor ein paar Wochen haben wir ein junges Mädchen in der Wildnis gefunden. Sie wußte weder wer sie war, noch woher sie kam, und zeigte die typische Orientierungslosigkeit die alle Opfer von Jusenkyo haben. Aber sie konnte sprechen, wenn auch nur japanisch, und das ist etwas das ein in einen Menschen verwandeltes Tier nie lernen kann." 

Nodoka hatte einen schrecklichen Verdacht, aber sie schwieg und ließ Cologne weitererzählen. 

Als der Spähtrupp sie ins Dorf brachte war sie unterernährt und halb erfroren. Wir haben sie aufgenommen und gesund gepflegt, und sie hat sich schnell hier eingelebt und Freunde gefunden. Durch die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie bei sich trug haben wir herausgefunden, das sie früher ein Junge namens Ranma Saotome gewesen war. Den Rest können Sie sich denken. ... Frau Saotome, ich kann Ihnen Ihren Sohn nicht zurückbringen, alles was ich tun kann ist Ihnen eine Tochter anbieten." 

Lange Zeit sagte Nodoka nichts, blickte mit leeren Augen geradeaus. Nach einer Weile zog sie ein altes Pergament hervor und sah mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck darauf. Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, so als hätte sie sich selber eine Frage beantwortet. Dann zerriß sie mit einem Seufzen das Papier und warf die Schnipsel in die Flammen. 

Cologne beobachtete dies mit Interesse, unterdrückte aber eine entsprechende Frage. "Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Sie jetzt mit ihrer Tochter bekannt machen," sagte sie statt dessen. 

"Danke, aber ich glaube ich weiß schon, wer es ist," erwiderte die jüngere Frau, und dachte an das rothaarige Mädchen, das sie vorhin mit dem Panda gesehen hatte. "Und ich würde dieses ... erste Treffen mit meinem ... Kind ... lieber unter vier Augen haben." 

Die Matriarchin der Amazonen nickte verständnisvoll. Nodoka atmete tief ein, straffte die Schultern und stand auf, wobei sie ihr eingepacktes Katana neben der Feuerstelle liegen ließ. Als sie jedoch das Zimmer verlassen wollte, fragte Cologne: "Frau Saotome?" 

Die auberginhaarige Frau drehte sich im Türrahmen um. "Ja?" 

"Darf ich fragen, was Sie da grade verbrannt haben?" 

"Nichts," kam die Antwort. "Nichts, was noch von Bedeutung wäre." Die Mutter des Kindes, das einst ein Junge gewesen war, lächelte trübsinnig. "Nur ein gebrochenes Versprechen."   


**ENDE**

* * * * * 

Autor's Note:   
Ich finde das es (bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt) viel zu wenige Fanfiction gibt in denen Ranmas Mutter drin vorkommt. Ich müßte mich schon anstrengen wenn ich auch nur zehn Stück finden wollte, meine dabei ausgenommen.   
Dieses Altraverse ist allen Nodoka-Fans gewidmet, sowie NguyenTranLoc, der sie jetzt vielleicht etwas lieber mag als vorher. 

mark_soul@gmx.de   
  



End file.
